Tricks and Treats
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Ryou is sick, so Bakura volunteers to take Amane trick-or-treating for Halloween. Mostly cute; Tendershipping.


**Trying to get myself into the Halloween spirit between classes... and out came this fluffy thing. It's kind of uncharacteristic of me, but it's kinda cute so I figured I'd go ahead and throw it out here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Tricks and Treats"<strong>

Carrying grocery bags in one hand, Bakura knocked on the door of his boyfriend's apartment. He chuckled darkly and pulled a mask on over his face, hiding his trademarked red eyes and sharp teeth behind the rubber. It was Halloween, only his and Ryou's favorite day of the year.

Ryou opened the door before too long, deep bags under his eyes and his red nose hiding behind a tissue. The teenager wore nothing more than a white tank top, baby blue flannel pants, and fuzzy white bunny slippers, a dark blue robe resting around his shoulders but not tied on. He smiled tiredly. "Nice zombie mask, Bakura."

Groaning aggressively, Bakura leaned through the doorway, pawing at Ryou with his free hand and pressing his masked face into his hair, pretending to eat his boyfriend's brains. "Mm, you look like a tasty mortal, even if your nose is full of snot!"

"Stop it, 'Kura!" Ryou giggled, tugging at the other's arm and pulling him into the apartment. He pulled the mask off, still laughing as he pressed a kiss to Bakura's cheek. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Hey, no problem!" the fiercer of the two boys answered, picking up his grocery bags and dumping them on the table. Bags of candy spilled out, along with DVD of horror movies and packets of ramen, soups, and teas. "You stay here and get some rest, fever boy, and I'll take your sister Trick-or-Treating. And then, if you're feeling up to it, we can lay on the couch together while the kid sleeps off her sugar high."

He glanced around the small apartment curiously. "Hey, where is the little tyke, anyway?"

"Oh, she's in her bedroom putting her costume on. She's dressed as the Disney character, Princess Elsa." Ryou smiled brightly. "She looks so adorable in her costume! I can't wait 'til you see her, Bakura!"

Bakura shrugged, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Frankly, that dang Disney movie was beginning to grind his nerves. But, Amane had loved it and often ran around the apartment, happily singing the song for days on end. Last week, she had begged and begged and begged her older brother for an Elsa costume, which she finally received when Ryou got the afternoon off one day and could actually take her costume shopping.

A small frown made its way onto Bakura's face; like Ryou, he had no family to live with and worked alongside going to school, working to pay his own rent and grocery bills. But, while Ryou didn't have parents or any older relatives that he was on good terms with, he still had a little sister to take care of.

"What's the matter, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, pulling Bakura from his thoughtful reverie. He was currently standing on his tiptoes in the kitchen, pulling down a bowl big enough to hold the candies, his whole body stretched up to grasp the vessel. He turned to look at Bakura, his eyes full of questions.

Bakura forced himself to relax. "It's nothing, Ry."

He walked over, draping his arms around Ryou's slim shoulders as the bowl was set on the table, being careful not to put too much weight on his sick boyfriend. "I bought extra candy too, so we can have our own treats during our horror fest."

Ryou beamed at him. "Chocolate and scary movies, two of my favorite things!"

"What, I'm not on that list?" Bakura asked, feigning indignation.

"Oh, you know you're my most favorite thing, 'Kura!"

The taller one chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Ryou's neck. "Only a thing? It would've sounded sexier if you'd called me your favorite _treat_. … Hmmm, you're _my_ favorite treat, Ry!"

Ryou bit back a small moan as Bakura's hands began to trail up and down his abdomen, leaving suggestive trails behind them. "B-Bakura-!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

Both boys almost jumped as Ryou's seven-year-old sister, Amane, raced into the room, squealing, "I need help with my hair!"

Ryou sighed, a smile on his face as he leaned down, taking the hairbrush from his little sister's hand and beginning to untangle her long white hair. "Amane, Bakura's going to take you Trick-or-Treating tonight, since I'm not feeling well."

The small girl looked up at the other boy with wide eyes; Amane had only met Bakura a few weeks ago and still wasn't used to him.

"Hey there, munchkin," Bakura greeted her, opening the wrapper of a Twix bar while Ryou worked on braiding his sister's hair.

"... Hi."

Finishing, Ryou smiled and stood up again. "There you go, your majesty! A perfect Elsa! Better go get your bucket now, it's almost time for you to go!"

Nodding, Amane raced back down the hall, quickly returning with a white bucket shaped like a jack-o'-lantern. "I'm ready!"

"I'm not done yet," Bakura whined, half a Twix bar sticking out of his mouth. Ryou only laughed and sent them both on their way, pausing at his door just long enough to set out the bowl of candy.

"Have fun!" He called to his boyfriend and his sister. They both waved as they headed down the hall, leaving him to attach a sign to his candy bowl before going back inside: 'Take 1, Happy Halloween!'

**-T&T-**

Holding Amane's hand, Bakura walked with her to every door in the apartment building, often knocking or ringing the bell for her. Many of the people in the apartments gushed about how cute she was and what a perfect Elsa she made with her naturally white hair, to which she only smiled and said a polite 'thank you.' It wasn't such a bad evening, all in all.

Until they got to one particular apartment.

"Alright, munchkin, last stop," Bakura declared, now having to carry the bucket full of candy for the small girl. Amane smiled at him brightly, having warmed up to him over the hour of fun. "Do you want me to knock on the door again?"

"I wanna do it, I wanna do it!" the girl half-squealed.

"Okay, okay," the teenager chuckled. "Go on, then. But be quick about it – your big brother wants you back by eight."

Nodding, Amane scurried over to the door, raising her fist and rapping on it. She let out a sharp scream though when the door opened, and raced back towards Bakura, hiding behind him and clinging to his legs.

"Hey, what gives?" Bakura asked, staring down at her in bewilderment. Twisting his head up when the sound of laughter hit his ears, he came face to face with a small zombie who was currently laughing his head off.

The apparent zombie pulled off his mask, revealing his evil smirk, and his real face was only all-too-familiar.

"Bonz?" Bakura asked, spitting out the name. The diminutive delinquent that stood before him was one of the morons that he had the misfortune of attending university with, and as if college wasn't enough to deal with that this _genius_ was needed in his life.

"What'sa matter, Bakura?" Bonz asked, cackling. "Don't like my joke?"

Bakura growled as he looked down at Amane, whose tear-streaked face was only beginning to appear again from behind his legs. "That was no joke, you fool! You'd better apologize to her!"

"Why? She your date for Halloween?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I'm minding her for the evening, you geek. At least some of us are mature around here."

"_At least some of us are mature around here_," Bonz mimicked with his annoying voice before he started cackling again.

Still growling, Bakura picked Amane up in his arms, carrying her down the hall towards the elevator. "Nevermind him, Amane. We're both too good to stoop down low enough to waste our time on him."

He paused when he passed by another apartment door, one that was already a familiar door to Bakura. They'd skipped it earlier, but... he had an idea now.

"Here, Amane. A... friend of mine lives here. Why don't we see if he has any treats for us?"

Amane nodded, allowing him to set her back on her feet and watching as he rang the buzzer. She watched as Bakura put his finger to the buzzer, but didn't take it off, causing the obnoxious sound to fill the apartment for a few moments before the door was thrown open.

"For the love of Ra, Bakura!" Atemu Farrou cried out, thrusting the door open and covering his ears. "What on earth could you possible want at this time of day?!"

Bakura smirked. "Farrou, this is Amane, Ryou's kid sister. And down that hall is an idiot who is about to get his Halloween trick."

So saying, he left back down the hall, pulling his zombie mask back on over his face. He heard Atemu sigh before inviting Amane into his apartment, but he didn't stick around for long; he had things to do.

**-T&T-**

Listening stealthily by the door to Bonz's flat and hearing nothing, Bakura expertly tricked the lock and slipped inside, closing the door and turning the lights out. He knew that his own eyes adjusted to the dark faster than most people, so he used this to his advantage as he crept through the apartment.

"Hey! What gives?!" Bonz asked. He had been passing through the front hallway with a bowl of popcorn, probably heading to watch a movie. But, he couldn't see where he was going in the dark, and he tripped, landing on his face and spilling popcorn everywhere. "What happened to the lights?!"

Smiling to himself, Bakura snuck forward, making no sound, and grabbed Bonz firmly by the shoulders, causing the other boy to let out a scream.

Leaning closer, Bakura began to breathe on Bonz's neck, being sure to make low groans.

Pssssh, Bonz was already a whimpering mess. Oh, this was going to be so much fun...!

**-T&T-**

Ryou giggled as he listened to Bakura's description of the evening, although he did admit to feeling sorry for 'poor Bonz.' Amane sat on the couch between, shoving Tootsie Rolls in her mouth, pausing only long enough to call Bakura weird.

The older boy just laughed and tussled her hair, snitching a Snickers bar from her.

"Hey! Gimme that back!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Halloween tax, munchkin!"

The girl pouted at him, but was soon digging through her candy again and happily stuffing her face with chocolate and sugar.

"Alright, Amane," Ryou said after awhile. "It's getting late. Time for you to brush your teeth and get to bed."

She nodded amiably, standing up and leaning over to kiss Ryou on the cheek. "Good-night, _onii-chan_."

"Good-night, Amane."

To Bakura's great surprise, Amane kissed him on the cheek next. "Good-night, Bakura."

"... Good-night, ya little munchkin," he finally answered, laughing gently as he tussled her hair some more.

He stared after her as she left the room, looking slightly confused and slightly happy; the little tyke was starting to warm up to him, and it was a nice feeling.

But, then Ryou shifted over, climbing into Bakura's lap to cuddle with him, and that felt so much nicer.

"Bakura?" the smaller boy asked partway through 'Psycho.' "Do you ever get lonely in your apartment? I mean, you by yourself..."

"Of course I get lonely, Ry," he answered seductively, giving his boyfriend's thigh a light squeeze. "I get lonely for you."

Ryou smiled, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "I was thinking... You could move in here, if you wanted? And you could live with me and Amane..."

Bakura stared at his boyfriend, eyes now filled to the brim with wonder. "... Do you want me to?"

The other boy's blush deepened and he looked away. "Well, er, if you like, I mean..."

A smirk slowly grew along Bakura's face, and before too long he was grinning like a loon. "I would be honored, Ryou!"

'Besides,' he couldn't help but think. 'Bonz and Atemu live in this building, too... And that opens up all kinds of possibilities for me to amuse myself with!'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what that was. Some sort of silly, fluffy thing. I apparently have fluff hidden inside of me somewhere, but it only comes out when my brain's been baked by midterms or something. Who knows?<strong>

**But, I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Halloween, Everyone!**


End file.
